I am My Beloved's
by BatKate
Summary: Okay, so maybe he did luck into being with her. But that meant his luck could stay, right? Written for day seven of DC Marriage Week. Pretty equal parts angst, smut and fluff.


The prompt for the last day of DC Marriage Week was "Fix the New 52" and I took it literally. So this is me taking the new 52 and writing a future full of happy, newly married Jaybabs in it. Because I can.

* * *

Jason did his best to open the door to the balcony as quietly as possible.

"You're up?" Barbara asked. She didn't bother turning away from the railing.

"I don't know why I thought I could sneak up on you," he said, brushing her lovely red hair away from her neck. His hands ended up at her waist, his fingers playing with the belt of her robe. "You weren't in bed."

"Were you worried I had left?" Her voice teased him as her head turned to look him in the eye. Well, to eye his bare chest and then look him in the eye.

"It had crossed my mind," he said. His fingers moved to the side of her arms until they reached her hands still on the railing, making him lean forward, his lips brushing hers. He would never get used to how good her lips felt against his.

"The sunrise was too tempting," she said, turning back forward, "especially when we have such a nice view."

"I guess I have to thank Bruce for the room now, don't I?" Jason said with maybe a hint of true bitterness in his tone. Barbara may have inspired him to rebuild the bridges to Bruce and Dick and the rest of the family, but old wounds run deep. Part of him would always push away when they reached out to him, even when that included a bajillion dollar honeymoon suite looking out onto a private beach.

"Did you really think I had left you in the middle of the night?" she said, ignoring his comment. "You do realize it's a _little_ late to back out now, considering my condition."

"You could still have it without me, Barbie," he muttered softly against her shoulder. "If you wanted."

"Well, we're also married as of 12 hours ago."

"You could get it annulled," he said, his brain shouting at him to stop giving her ideas.

"After all the work it took to get you declared alive on short notice?!" She said, finally turning to face him. "And explaining this all to my dad? And getting you boys together without weapons getting drawn?"

She looked into her eyes, searching for something.

"I'm not leaving you, Jason."

He didn't know quite what to say to that. Up until that moment, he felt like he had fallen into this relationship with Barbara Gordon. Like he had lucked out for her to give him a chance and had been good enough in the sack for her to keep him around. Like eventually she'd realize she's Barbara Gordon, bombshell genius and totally out of his league.

When the test came out positive and the doctor confirmed it, he jumped on proposing. And now in this moment with her as his in so many ways, he doubted she'd stay with him in the long run. He doubted she really wanted him to raise their child together.

Because Jason Todd doesn't get to be happy. Not in the long run.

"I love you, Barbara," he said, daring to look her in the eye. "I don't know if I ever actually said it." God, what kind of boyfriend — _husband_ — was he that he could only say it now?

"I love you too, Jason," she replied, her hand reaching for his cheek, "So don't doubt me when I say I'm here to stay."

And with that, things snapped into place in Jason's brain. There were still doubts and stupid self-loathing, but the plain truth in her voice was enough for him to pull her into his arms and kiss her with everything he had.

_Okay, so maybe I did luck into being with her_, he thought as his tongue dipped into her mouth and tasted sweet peppermint, _but that means my luck could stay, right? _

"A little eager, are we?" She said with a short little laugh as his lips traveled down her neck and across her collarbone. She trembled as he sucked on that one spot right by her sternum.

"Can you blame me?" He said as he transitioned to his knees, unbelting her robe as he went. It fell to the balcony tiles, leaving her brilliantly naked thanks to their activities the night before. He kissed her belly, which was just barely starting to round out. The subtle evidence of what was growing inside her.

His child growing inside Barbara.

Maybe it was that thought or maybe it was the scent of her arousal hitting his nose, but he had never felt as hard in his entire life.

"Jason," she panted, straining to keep it together as his lips trailed ever lower.

"Hold on tight to the sides, beautiful," he said as he spread her legs wider. Her scent hit him again.

"_MINE_," he growled against her skin.

Her hands went back to the railing. And then he dipped in.

Roy had told him (in the drunken hours of celebrating Jason's newly announced impending fatherhood) that with the amped up hormones, pregnant sex with Jade had been incredible. That even her taste was better. It was only in this moment with Jason's mouth against Barbara's pussy that Jason got it — it was like everything delicious about his girl was concentrated now. Even just smelling her was making his belly tug.

"Jay…" she moaned, desperately trying to grind against him. Because now she was leaning against the railing for support and one hand had gone to hold his head in place and this was exactly where he wanted her. He could feel her nearing the edge — all it took was a little extra pressure on her clit with his tongue and—

"Oh goddddd!" She threw her head back, her body going rigid as her essence hit his mouth. The taste nearly killed him. How could a person taste so fucking good?

It was only when he felt her sigh that he dared to open his eyes and look up — the multicolored sunrise made the perfect backdrop for her brilliantly naked body (okay, maybe he _would_ send Bruce a thank you note for the suite). She looked perfect.

And then she started giggling.

"Barbie, _please_ tell me you aren't laughing at my technique," he said, mostly joking (_mostly_).

"I'm sorry," she tried to catch her breath, "I think it's the hormones."

Okay, so maybe he let out a little sigh of relief.

"I guess I should be glad you weren't crying then?" he said as he got back on his feet.

"No, you were …" she put a hand on his chest, "… you were good, Jay. That was amazing." And that's when she started to tear up.

"I guess I should get used to the hormones though, right?" He said with a smile, handing her back her robe.

"You should have seen me yesterday." She dabbed her eyes with her sleeve. "I basically snapped at poor Dick and then started crying on Alysa's shoulder."

"Well, Dickiebird probably deserved it."

He felt her laugh in his arms and they held each other for a while, Jason just letting himself enjoy the moment. Barbara Gordon was in love with him. They were married. They were having a baby. Fucking amazing.

"I wish Kory would have let me seen you yesterday before the ceremony," he finally sighed, the thought just popping into his head.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Please," she said, finally putting the robe back on, "She was mad enough at me for keeping everything small and low-key. And not letting her plan it."

Jason chuckled, remembering Kory pouting over the courthouse and luncheon affair. "Yeah, about that," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked towards his feet, "I kind of promised her she could plan a full wedding for us after the baby is born."

Her hands stilled from her belt. When Jason looked up again, she was glaring at him. "You didn't."

"Hey, you try saying no to her when she's about to shoot her starbolt things at your chest! Plus," his hands played with her belt again, "she was the one to get us together in the first place." Yes, another thank you note to his nosy, matchmaking, push you towards happiness best friend of an alien princess.

His wife (_holy crap, wife_) huffed. "When you put it _that_ way."

She moved to go inside and Jason couldn't help but quietly follow in her wake. He'd also promised Kory she could be the godmother, but he could tell Barbara later. After her next orgasm.


End file.
